Amargo
by Ludi A
Summary: 'Não era de se admirar que aquele era o vinho preferido de Loki: após a explosão inicial de sedutora doçura, ele não deixava nada além da amargura em seu rastro.' Enquanto Asgard lamenta a perda de seu Príncipe Sombrio, Sif se recorda do quão contraditório e perigoso ele podia ser. Sif / Loki. Classificado como M, dado o conteúdo sexual.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/T: **Essa é uma das mais brilhantes histórias desse casal que eu já tive o prazer de ler, em todo o fandom. Foi minha escolha traduzi-la porque ela é curta, intensa e fascinante (e se encaixava bem no meu escasso tempo, haha) e também porque eu gostaria muito que esse fandom tivesse mais histórias em português.

Ela é a sequência de uma one-shot, mas se acalme, não é necessário ler a anterior. Basta saber que, no final dessa one-shot, Loki se sacrifica para salvar Jane, surpreendendo Thor. Embora tenha sido publicada antes do Thor: The Dark World, ela contém algumas referências ao filme. Assim, essa história e o filme seguem o mesmo caminho: Loki preso (depois dos acontecimentos de _Avengers_), Thor pedindo ajuda ao irmão e Loki sendo 'morto'. _Amargo_ começa exatamente nesse ponto, com todos sentindo as consequências da 'morte' do príncipe mais novo.

Por fim, a autora, redrachxo, foi gentil, atenciosa e extremamente solícita, como poucas pessoas o são nesse mundo das fanfictions. E é por isso que eu peço a todos que vão curtir (ou não) essa história que deixem um recadinho, uma crítica, um elogio, um incentivo, um 'oi, estou lendo!' para que eu possa traduzir para ela. Autoras como ela são as responsáveis por algumas das nossas horas de entretenimento e não receberam nada por isso. Um review seria não só uma questão de agradecimento, mas também de gentileza, que deve ser incentivado e disseminado por todo o fandom.

Aqui o link do profile dela, caso alguém queira deixar um review pessoalmente. Seria muito apreciado. : )

**htt*ps:/w* *fiction.*net/u/3983266/redrachxo** (é preciso retirar os asteriscos)

* * *

**Amargo**

Por: redrachxo

**_1/6_**

**_N/A: _****E****_u sempre achei que havia um pouquinho de tensão sexual entre Sif e Loki, a despeito do antagonismo dela em relação a ele. Esta fic é simplesmente a minha opinião sobre essa química, bem como as possíveis razões pelas quais Sif julga Loki tão rapidamente em 'Thor'. Esta fic segue 'Desapontado', mas você não necessariamente tem que lê-la para compreender os acontecimentos dessa história, porque ela é formada basicamente por flashbacks. _**

**_Quaisquer comentários ou feedback seriam fantásticos e muito bem-vindos. _**

**Espero que vocês gostem**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

A celebração estava silenciosa. A alegria do triunfo de Asgard foi, de alguma forma, afetada pelas circunstâncias em que a vitória sobre os Elfos Negros tinha sido garantida. Havia descrença em primeiro lugar, de que Loki, o príncipe sombrio, o feiticeiro assassino com o sangue de Jotunheim e Midgard em suas mãos, tinha escolhido se sacrificar para fechar a brecha. Mas poucos poderiam negar o relato dos eventos feitos por Thor e, gradualmente, as memórias das pessoas se voltavam para o passado. Lembravam-se do menino que tinha crescido no palácio, uma criatura tranquila e estudiosa, que possuía um sorriso com poder de deslumbrar.

O guerreiro que havia lutado por Asgard, que arremessava suas adagas de prata através do ar com precisão mortal e que seguia seu irmão sem hesitação para as mais perigosas das batalhas. O diplomata, cujo charme e inteligência não poderiam se comparar com nenhum outro, que podia convencer os anões a fazer o impossível por Asgard e que seduzia as mulheres com não mais do que algumas palavras cuidadosamente selecionadas. Loki podia não ser como o irmão de quem ele era tão ciumento, mas, ao escolher se concentrar na glória dourada de Thor, ele tinha deixado de compreender as muitas maneiras pelas quais ele tinha sido apreciado por suas próprias forças e qualidades.

Era estranho, Sif meditou, como por vezes havia necessidade da perda e da dor para se reconhecer o valor daquilo que você possuiu. E, no entanto, havia também uma parte dela que achava um pouco desagradável, até mesmo hipócrita, ouvir Loki sendo louvado como um herói, como um guardião corajoso que fez o último sacrifício para proteger seu reino. Era como se, depois da sua morte, eles não tivessem sido autorizados a se lembrar dos aspectos mais sombrios da vida de Loki. Eles não estavam falando sobre como ele tinha cometido atos indescritivelmente maus, sobre como ele havia assassinado e saqueado Midgard, como havia mentido para sua família e sobre como eles sofreram em luto por ele enquanto ele ainda vivia e, o mais importante para os olhos de Sif, sobre como ele tinha tentado - repetidas vezes - apagar a vida do seu irmão. Thor, que o amava tanto.

As palavras finais de Loki continuavam a zombar do irmão, vindas além do véu da morte. _"Sua mão não será aquela a me matar, afinal."_ A voz de Thor estava rouca de angústia enquanto ele descrevia sua conversa com Loki naquela fatídica noite na cela da prisão. De como ele havia dito ao seu próprio irmão que iria matá-lo, de como ele tinha feito essa ameaça e na época tinha acreditado em cada palavra dela. "E_u disse a ele 'quando você me trair', Sif, eu disse 'quando'"_. Aquilo fez interior de Sif se torcer com raiva; testemunhar a culpa de Thor, ver a dor em seus vívidos olhos azuis, sabendo que isso era exatamente o que Loki tinha pretendido.

Claro, Thor tinha a Lady Jane para dar-lhe conforto. Mesmo agora, Sif se sentia machucada ao olhar para cima, para a Mesa Real, somente para ver como cabeça loira de Thor se inclinava em direção a Jane, como seus dedos roçavam contra a seda azul da manga dela, como seus lábios se curvavam para cima na menor sugestão de um sorriso. Ele era tão atencioso para com a mulher mortal, tão profundamente apaixonado por ela, que fazia o coração doer de Sif só por vê-los juntos. Houve muitas ocasiões, mais festas e bailes do que ela queria lembrar, onde tinha assistido Thor flertar e paquerar com mulheres bonitas. Aquilo nunca tinha deixado de fazê-la experimentar uma sensação de punhalada em seu coração, mas aquela dor não era nada comparado a esta nova, este anseio por algo que nunca poderia ser dela.

Ela tinha ouvido os rumores, é claro. As cruéis insinuações sussurradas por algumas das damas da corte, de que ela estava com ciúmes da mulher mortal porque Lady Jane era tudo o que uma mulher deveria ser. E tudo que Sif não era. Ela riu sombriamente daquele último comentário insultuoso. Quem disse aquilo claramente não sabia nada sobre Lady Jane. Ah, sim, a mulher mortal podia parecer doce e recatada enquanto se sentava ao lado de Thor no Grande Salão, mas a verdade era que elas eram muito mais parecidas do que qualquer um da corte poderia imaginar. Ambas tinham ocupações que eram dominadas majoritariamente por homens. Ambas haviam obtido sucesso contra todas as probabilidades, através de pura determinação e mentalidade focada. Ambas estavam dispostas a desafiar as expectativas da sociedade, a fim de alcançar seus sonhos. E, a julgar pela forma como a Lady Jane tinha puxado Thor para aquele primeiro beijo em Midgard, ambas eram destemidas ao perseguir o que queriam - incluindo os homens. Entretanto, as fofocas tinha razão sobre uma coisa. Sif sentindo um profundo ciúme de Lady Jane, ciúme de seja lá o que ela tivesse feito para fazer Thor amar aquelas qualidades nela, e apenas nela.

Com um suspiro mal contido, Sif voltou sua atenção para sua taça de vinho. O líquido vermelho escuro chapinhou pelos lados do recipiente dourado enquanto ela o levava aos lábios e tomava um gole apressado. O gosto de frutas vermelhas com mel encheu sua boca, os nítidos sabores dançando em sua língua antes de desaparecerem deixando um sabor estranhamente amargo, em contraste com a explosão inicial de doçura. O gosto permaneceu em seus lábios quando ela o lambeu, evocando memórias da primeira vez que ela tinha provado aquele vinho particular. De como as celebrações pós-batalha tinham sido consideravelmente mais eufóricas naquele momento. De como Thor tinha flertado com a mais bela das princesas dos elfos, com sua risada estrondosa enchendo o Grande Salão, seu belo rosto se iluminando com a alegria da caça. E, como os olhos de Loki, uma mistura de safira escura e esmeralda à luz das velas, tinham encontrado os dela do outro lado da mesa.

* * *

_Uma explosão de risos fez com que o príncipe mais novo olhasse de relance com desdém para a sua direita. Uma sobrancelha escura subiu num gesto de questionamento enquanto ele pegava o término da brincadeira de Thor. Evidentemente, Loki encarou aquilo como uma falta de requinte, enquanto ele se virava com uma expressão de tédio se estabelecendo em seus traços finamente cinzelados. Seus lábios finos se curvaram para cima quando ele encontrou o olhar de Sif; os dois compartilharam um momento de diversão diante do quão facilmente as princesas dos elfos ficaram encantados com um par de antigas histórias de guerra que Thor despejava nas pessoas em uma base regular._

_Havia algo mais naquela noite, algo indefinidamente diferente, sobre a maneira como o olhar de Loki cintilou sobre ela. Se ela não estava enganada, os olhos dele pareceram escurecer com apreciação, os lábios se separando levemente enquanto ele levantava a taça até sua boca. Diante da visão da língua dele escorregando para fora através dos dentes, deslizando pelas manchas de vinho em seu lábio inferior, Sif sentiu uma faísca inegável, ainda que confusa, de atração se incendiando profundamente dentro dela._

_Instável, ela deliberadamente desviou o olhar e rapidamente se concentrou na leve conversa que fluía entre os Três Guerreiros. Por mais distrativas e familiares que fossem as piadas de Fandral sobre Volstagg, ela não podia resistir à tentação de olhar para trás em direção à Mesa Real. Sua decepção em encontrar o assento de Loki vazio foi logo substituída por aborrecimento no instante em que mais uma rodada de risadas soaram no lado de Thor da mesa. Ciúme, escuro e amargo, se torceu dentro do coração de Sif quando ela se virou para ver Thor colocando a mão no queixo pontudo de uma donzela Elfo. Ela odiou a mulher pelo seu trêmulo sorriso afetado direcionado ao Deus do Trovão; odiou Thor pela forma como ele parecia tão sério e sincero enquanto sorria para a princesa e, então, odiou-o ainda mais pela maneira que ele encontrou seu olhar e deu-lhe uma piscadela atrevida como se estivesse se vangloriando, de homem para homem, do fato de que ele estava se sentindo com sorte aquela noite._

_Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso frágil antes de voltar o olhar para baixo, para a segurança do vinho tinto girando na sua taça. Ela não tinha o direito de se sentir dessa maneira. Ela era amiga de Thor. Sua igual no campo de batalha. Claro, ele a tratava da mesma forma que tratava Hogan ou os outros. Ela duvidou que ele sequer a visse como uma mulher e muito menos como uma amante em potencial. Esvaziou a taça com um gole decisivo. Talvez fosse hora de mudar isso._

* * *

_Em seu estado cada vez mais embriagado, parecia inteiramente racional chamar a atenção de Thor, flertando com a pessoa que era mais próxima dele. Essa foi a sua principal razão para se aproximar de Loki quando a dança começou. Pelo menos foi o que ela disse a si mesma. Não tinha nada a ver com aquele estranho momento anterior de intensidade. Além disso, Loki era a opção segura. Ele foi treinado em todos os caminhos de cavalheirismo e iria tratá-la como a Lady que seu título proclamava que ela era; ele iria cativá-la e lançar elogios maliciosos, sem questionar uma só vez a razão pela qual ela queria que fosse assim. Desistiu de Fandral porque ele se apressaria a se livrar dela, para que pudesse estar livre para cortejar qualquer Lady em que ele estivesse de olho naquela noite. Volstagg preferiria a companhia da mesa de sobremesa e Hogan, bem, ele provavelmente tomaria o pedido como um insulto, uma vez que jamais se envolveria em algo tão fútil como a dança._

_Um olhar fugaz de surpresa passou pelo rosto de Loki quando ela parou diante dele e inclinou a cabeça graciosamente, numa indicação de que ela queria que ele fosse seu parceiro na dança. A tradição ditava que ela deveria esperar até que ele pegasse na sua mão. Era um costume que fazia Sif se ressentir; ela preferiria muito mais ter o controle da situação do que esperar por algum homem para fazer aquilo por ela. Perscrutando o irmão de seu amigo através de seus cílios, ela lhe lançou um olhar feroz. Se ele ousasse embaraçá-la rejeitando sua mão, ela iria cortá-lo em pedações na arena de treinamento pela manhã. Dificilmente aquilo poderia ser encarado como uma técnica de sedução, mas, daquele ângulo, era improvável que Thor conseguisse observar qualquer olhar que ela estivesse lançando para o seu irmão, então a atitude hostil dela dificilmente importava._

_Houve uma breve pausa, um momento em que Loki pareceu incerto, algo pelo qual Sif dificilmente poderia culpá-lo, uma vez que ela nunca havia lhe mostrado o menor interesse antes daquele momento; entretanto, não havia nada de hesitante no modo como seus dedos se enroscaram em torno dos dela. Era estranho de uma maneira que ela não tinha notado até então, sentir a força que havia em suas mãos ou mesmo como elas eram grandes o suficiente para cercar facilmente as dela. Havia uma elegância fácil nos movimentos de Loki, uma graciosidade na maneira como ele os conduziu até a pista de dança, que ela não tinha anteriormente associado com ele. Foi a vez dela de ficar hesitante quando eles se juntaram aos casais que estavam dançando pela pista. A despeito do fato de que ela sabia os passos básicos, Sif se sentia muito mais em casa no campo de batalha do que numa pista de dança. Ela temia que seus movimentos mal treinados parecessem desajeitados e descoordenados, sobretudo quando comparados com a leveza frágil das princesas dos Elfos . O sorriso de quem sabia demais que Loki mostrou quando olhou para ela fez Sif querer socá-lo. Forte. De preferência na garganta, dado que era a única parte dele exposta e vulnerável naquele momento._

_A outra mão dele se arrastou através do fino tecido de seu vestido, antes de descansar em uma posição mais respeitável logo abaixo das suas omoplatas. Por alguma razão, aquele leve toque fez crepitar eletricidade sobre a pele dela. Ela não tinha se dado conta, até aquele momento, do quão delicada a roupa dela era. O calor da sua mão fluindo através do material de seda não fez nada para dissipar essa percepção súbita. O metal da sua placa no braço estava surpreendentemente frio quando ela colocou a mão em seu ombro. Foi só estando tão perto dele, com poucos centímetros separando seus corpos, que ela percebeu a altura de Loki. Ele sempre fora tão alto? Ele se erguia sobre ela por pelo menos uma cabeça e meia. Ele tinha a altura de Thor, talvez fosse um ou dois centímetros mais alto._

_Os pensamentos sobre o príncipe mais velho logo foram banidos da mente de Sif quando eles começaram a se mover na pista de dança. Loki era fluido e rápido, seus passos hábeis compensando o embaraço inicial dela; suas mãos sutilmente guiaram-na em uma direção e depois outra. Com um parceiro tão habilidoso, Sif quase podia se enganar e pensar que ela realmente podia dançar._

_"Não é diferente do campo de batalha," Loki inclinou a cabeça para murmurar em seu ouvido. Sua voz conseguiu ser tão baixa que Sif teve que se aproximar a fim de ouvi-lo corretamente. Os lábios dele quase roçaram a curva de sua orelha, no instante em que ele prosseguiu. "Não é mais do que uma forma de lutar." E, quando ele colocou nesses termos, pareceu mais fácil entender o padrão e o fluxo dos passos._

_Quando a música desapareceu, seus corpos talvez estivessem mais próximos do que o decoro recomendava, com as bochechas ruborizadas com uma cor que não era totalmente devida à atividade física da dança. Naquela iluminação mais suave, os olhos de Loki pareciam incrivelmente escuros, mas, como de costume, seu rosto era uma folha em branco, sem nada para indicar que ele sentia o mesmo impulsos se mexendo dentro dela como ela sentia. Quando ele a soltou e deu um passo atrás para lhe fazer uma reverência, Sif descobriu que estava se sentindo um pouco instável sobre seus pés, sem o apoio dele. Ela queria culpar o vinho que tinha bebido antes, mas aquilo não funcionava para a sensação cortante de raiva que ela sentiu quando Loki voltou a sorrir graciosamente para uma outra mulher e lhe tomou a mão para a próxima dança._

_Mais tarde, muito mais tarde, Sif se lembraria do resto dos acontecimentos daquela noite e se encolheria de vergonha diante das suas ações. O flerte de Thor e o que poderiam ter sido as cubas de vinho que ela havia tomado eram inadequados como razões para o que aconteceu em seguida. A única explicação real era o próprio Loki. Foi o jeito que ele riu, mostrando os dentes brancos, os olhos se enrugando nos cantos enquanto eles trocaram cortesias farpadas. Foi a forma como o polegar dele deslizou sobre a pele lisa de suas costas em uma carícia provocante antes de ele a soltar na terceira dança deles. Tinha sido o fogo que tinha começado a arder quando seu corpo se pressionou contra o dele, com a armadura dura e couro criando um delicioso contraste com a suavidade de seu vestido. Tinha sido o incêndio que queimou com toda a força quando os dedos longos acariciaram os dela e quando ela roçou deliberadamente contra a parte inferior do corpo dele, sentindo-o se atiçar em resposta. Ela não podia negar que os olhares invejosos sendo enviados na direção dela também foram um fator. Era uma sensação inebriante, saber que um príncipe, mesmo que não fosse aquele que ela realmente desejava, tinha favorecido-a em detrimento de todas as belezas reais de Álfheim ._

_Quando a família real se preparou para se retirar para dormir e as multidões começaram a se dispersar, Sif sentiu seu estômago se apertar em antecipação sobre o que aconteceria em seguida. Durante todo o curso da noite, ela e Loki dançaram e beberam juntos, seu flerte claro para todos testemunharem tal como ela queria. Exceto pelo fato de que não tinha sido tudo atuação. Ela realmente desejava a frieza do toque de Loki Odinson contra sua carne. Ela até começou a se perguntar se aquela língua mentirosa dele era tão esperta e habilidosa como as outras moças tinham comentado, dando risadinhas. E o fato de que ele era Loki - irmão de Thor? Bem, aquilo mal importava para ela no momento. Sif sempre tinha escolhido adotar a abordagem masculina com relação a tais assuntos íntimos; se ela queria algo, ia atrás de consegui-lo. E isso incluía qualquer homem com quem ela queria ir para a cama._

_Conforme eles partiam no Salão Principal, Sif se viu pisando na direção dos aposentos reais. Foi com grande irritação que ela afastou a mão preocupada que Fandral colocou sobre o ombro dela. Quando ele perguntou-lhe em tom cauteloso se ela estava ciente de que estava fazendo, ela havia dado a ele um olhar mortal que teria derrubado o mais sanguinário dos tiranos. Dessa forma, Fandral havia mostrado um olhar magoado antes de correr de volta para os braços de seja lá qual donzela ele tivesse escolhido para servir o seu ego naquela noite._

**Teaser do Capítulo 2:**

_'Vou te levar para cama à minha maneira'_

**_Por favor, comentem e deixem-me saber o que vocês estão pensando. Obrigada!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/T: **Oie!

Fiquei feliz porque vi que o tráfico de leitores foi maior do que eu esperava, na realidade. Entretanto, ninguém parou dois minutos para deixar duas palavrinhas para que eu possa traduzir e enviar para autora. Bom, vou postando o que tenho aqui e, se não houver demanda, talvez seja o momento de repensar se vale o esforço da tradução.

Obrigada!

* * *

**2/6**

**Capítulo 2**

_Os guardas do palácio tinha aprendido há muito tempo a serem discretos, especialmente em relação ao Príncipe mais novo. Havia uma tendência de acontecerem coisas desagradáveis com aqueles que não conseguiam segurar a língua quando o assunto era a privacidade do Príncipe Loki. Assim, Sif não ficou nenhum um pouco surpresa com o fato de que os guardas que estavam em serviço fora dos aposentos de Loki mal viraram a cabeça para olhar para ela. Seus olhares se mantiveram impassíveis enquanto olhavam para a frente, permitindo que ela abrisse as pesadas portas e entrasse seguindo sua própria vontade. O Príncipe devia ter dado a eles ordens para permitir sua passagem e essa descoberta provocou um lampejo de mau gênio em Sif. Ele tinha assumido que ela viria até ele. Que arrogante. Entretanto, diante da forma com a qual ela tinha roçado os dedos contra a coxa dele no início da noite, talvez a suposição pudesse ser perdoada._

_Ela nunca estivera nas câmaras de Loki até aquele momento. Nunca houvera qualquer necessidade de se intrometer em seus aposentos privados. Eles eram praticamente os mesmos que Thor, com exceção de que eram mais iluminados e arejados; aparentemente Loki favorecia tons sutis de ouro e branco com um toque ocasional de um rico verde-esmeralda, ao invés das suntuosas e pesadas cortinas do quarto de Thor. Tirando sua mesa que estava coberta por livros meio abertos, garrafas retorcidas cheias de líquidos coloridos e artefatos estranhos sobre os quais provavelmente não seria aconselhável pensar, o resto do quarto de Loki era quase anormalmente arrumado. E vazio._

_Seus olhos se estreitaram com suspeita enquanto examinava seus arredores. Conhecendo o senso de humor perverso de Loki, ela não descartaria a possibilidade de que ele quisesse pregar alguma peça nela, independente do quão sincero ele possa ter parecido mais cedo. O clique suave da abertura de uma porta atrás dela a fez girar rapidamente, levando a mão automaticamente até o punhal adornado que pendia em um laço em torno de seus quadris. Ela sentiu seus dedos agarrando o ar vazio enquanto ela encontrava as profundidades azuis cristalinas dos olhos de Loki. Aqueles olhos dele estavam sempre mudando, em constante variação entre vários tons de azul e verde; a coloração deles era tão inconsistente e variável como o humor do próprio Loki._

_"Lady Sif." As linhas duras da boca dele se curvaram para cima em um sorriso de auto-satisfação._

_Apesar das suas melhores intenções, Sif sentiu seu batimento cardíaco acelerando diante da suavidade de veludo da voz dele. Ela manteve sua posição desafiadora, inclinando o queixo para cima para que pudesse encontrar o olhar dele enquanto ele se aproximava. Ambos sabiam por que ela estava nos aposentos dele. Ambos sabiam que ela não era uma donzela tímida e inexperiente, que precisava ser persuadida e de doces promessas para ser levada para a cama. Ela era sua igual, maldição! Ela era igual a qualquer homem, no campo de batalha e na cama._

_Ele se moveu em direção a ela lentamente com a graça sensual de um predador, com cada passo cuidadosamente calculado e com aqueles olhos mutáveis nunca deixando os dela, mesmo quando seu próprio olhar cintilou para o clarão colorido na mão direita dele. Franzindo a testa, ela vislumbrou a faca ricamente decorado na mão dele. "Como-?" Ela não se incomodou em terminar a frase no instante em que Loki lhe lançou um olhar de pena._

_"__Você realmente veio até os meus aposentos para entediar minha mente com esse tipo de pergunta?" Suas palavras saíram em um assobio baixo, seu hálito quente e cheirando a vinho se espalhando sobre os lábios dela, em um gesto surpreendentemente íntimo enquanto ele inclinava o rosto em direção ao dela._

_Sif não pôde evitar que sua língua saísse da boca para umedecer os lábios. Também não pôde evitar a excitação que invadiu seu corpo diante do brilho de apreciação que surgiu nos olhos de Loki quando ele percebeu aquele pequeno movimento. Ela levantou a mão e a pressionou levemente contra o metal reluzente da placa peitoral dele. "Eu não estou interessada nas suas palavras bonitas, Trapaceiro." Ela tentou fazer com que sua voz se mantivesse firme e estável; não queria que Loki visse as rachaduras no seu comportamento usualmente frio. Ele já tinha um complexo de superioridade e não precisava que ela alimentasse mais o seu ego agindo como uma meretriz ofegante._

_Ele não disse nada. Mais importante, ele não fez nenhum movimento para tocá-la. Os olhos dele ainda estavam focados no rosto dela, seu intenso escrutínio tornando difícil não se contorcer sob aquele olhar. Sif estava extremamente consciente da distância entre eles, da tensão rastejando pelo seu corpo enquanto ela esperava pela resposta dele. Por alguma razão, aquela pausa, aquela falta de atividade, apenas serviu para aumentar seus sentidos, fazendo-a ansiar ainda mais pelo irmão que ela mal tinha percebido até aquela noite. Ela se viu admirando o quão incrivelmente atraente era o príncipe mais novo. As finas linhas aristocráticas das maçãs do rosto, a retidão perfeita do seu nariz, a escuridão dos seus cabelos que roçavam a pele tão pálida e translúcida que poderia ser comparada com mármore._

_Aquela maldita boca dele estava sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. Irritada com seu comportamento estranhamente recatado, Sif se projetou para a frente. Ela nunca havia esperado que um homem desse o primeiro passo, então por que começar agora? Seu corpo se chocou contra a solidez do peito de Loki, ela se encaixou entre as pernas dele, sua mão se aproximando para que seus dedos se fechassem na escuridão lustrosa dos cabelos dele, seus lábios se separando levemente, prontos para provar o sabor dele._

_Foi um choque, em seguida, perceber que seu pulso tinha sido firmemente preso pelo aperto da mão de Loki. Perceber que o príncipe estava se afastando dela, com uma risada maliciosa escapando de sua boca antes que ele suspirasse condescendente, num som de desaprovação. Ele a circulou com passos lentos, medidos, o aperto de seus dedos fazendo uma pressão quase dolorosa sobre os ossos do pulso dela. "Você teria a mim da mesma forma que tem seus outros amantes?" Sua voz era zombadora, com uma profundidade suave que não ajudava em nada a conter a onda de fogo que percorria as veias de Sif. "Você transaria da mesma forma que luta no campo de batalha?" Ele deu um passo para mais perto, roçando seu corpo contra o dela fugazmente, inclinando a cabeça para que seus dentes beliscassem inesperadamente a orelha dela, "Rápida e brutal."_

_Seu afastamento foi igualmente súbito e Sif estava envergonhada da forma como ela teve que abafar um gemido de protesto. _

_"__Não, minha Lady," Ele enfatizou o título dela, como se quisesse evidenciar que ela era tudo, menos aquilo, "Essa não é a forma pela qual eu levo uma mulher para cama." Sua voz estava carregada com uma promessa sensual enquanto seus dedos afrouxavam o aperto em torno do pulso dela e seu polegar se movia em um círculo preguiçoso sobre a região, antes que seus dedos se arrastassem até a carne exposta do braço dela._

_O toque enviou os mais deliciosos arrepios por todo seu corpo, o suficiente para distraí-la momentaneamente da afiada lâmina de metal deslizando levemente ao longo da curva de suas costas. Sif engoliu o tremor de medo que ameaçou abalar seu corpo quando ela percebeu que ele estava usando sua própria arma contra ela. Ela encarou o príncipe, com as mãos se fechando em punhos enquanto ela rapidamente calculava o quão fácil seria desarmá-lo, para voltar aquela faca contra a perfeição branca da pele dele._

_O sorriso puxando os lábios de Loki e o brilho de pura travessura em seus olhos deram a ela a garantia de que ele também sabia como ela seria capaz de lidar com aquela situação. A outra mão dele surgiu para roçar as pontas dos dedos contra a nuca do pescoço dela; as carícias absurdamente leves eram quase demais para que ela suportasse. Foi com uma espontaneidade devassa que ela jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto a boca de Loki descia sobre sua garganta. Beijos quentes e gentis passaram pela curva de sua mandíbula, a língua úmida correndo possessiva por toda a extensão de sua garganta antes que dentes afiados beliscassem provocativamente a base de sua clavícula._

_Houve o som de seda sendo rasgada antes que as alças do vestido de Sif se tornassem muito mais soltas. O material caro teria caído no chão se ela não tivesse se agarrado a ele, as bochechas corando de raiva pela audácia de Loki, diante da destruição indiferente de algo bonito que não pertencia a ele._

_Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, elevar a voz com raiva ou levantar a mão para bater naquele rosto frio e arrogante, os lábios de Loki roçaram os dela, sua respiração enchendo sua boca, sua língua deslizando para dentro com força, para se esfregar contra a dela por um momento dolorosamente erótico. E então ele se afastou novamente sentindo como ela estava abalada e despojada, sem o toque dele._

_Houve um barulho de metal contra o mármore quando ele deixou cair o punhal descuidadamente no chão. Dando passos longos e confiantes em direção a enorme cama de ouro e esmeralda, Loki começou a afrouxar e se despir da sua armadura cerimonial. "Vou te levar para cama à minha maneira."_

_O tom dominante do discurso dele lembrou-a de que fora ela que propusera levá-lo para cama, em primeiro lugar. Só um príncipe poderia soar tão confiante, tão certo de que não só ele obteria as coisas da sua própria maneira, como também estava completamente e totalmente no direito de fazer isso. Sif nunca tinha achado a abordagem dominante atraente, sexualmente falando; em sua mente, esses homens estavam compensando falhas e fraquezas vindas de outros lugares._

_Então por que ela não ia embora? Por que ela estava intrigada pelas palavras e carícias dele? Por que seus joelhos pareciam fracos diante do enorme anseio pelo toque dele? Ele não havia feito quase nada com ela e ainda assim ela estava mais disposta a ir para a cama dele do que ela tinha estado com qualquer homem antes. Havia também a visão dele se desfazendo da sua armadura, aqueles dedos longos e elegantes se movendo sobre tiras de couro e ouro polido para revelar o verde-escuro da sua roupa por baixo. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito algumas horas atrás que ela acharia tão excitante um homem tirando a roupa, ainda mais esse homem sendo Loki Odinson, ela teria rido de todo o coração na cara dessa pessoa._

"_Isso é o que nós vamos ver."_

_Agradou-a escutar que sua voz havia soado tão claramente. Seu tom controlado e calmo como sempre tinha sido. No momento em que Loki se virava para lançar a ela um olhar desafiador, ela lentamente soltou os restos do seu vestido, deixando o material de seda deslizar sedutoramente sobre as curvas do seu corpo. Foi a vez dela sorrir maliciosamente enquanto os olhos dele se arregalavam, parando seus movimentos para que ele pudesse obter plenamente a visão dela._

_Ele estendeu uma mão, a rouquidão de sua voz traindo seu desejo por ela. "Venha aqui."_

_Por um momento, Sif não se moveu. Era tão tentadora a idéia de dizer não, de recusá-lo e fazê-lo cruzar o quarto para buscá-la. Ensiná-lo a não se afastar dela tão facilmente, a não assumir a hipótese de que ela iria segui-lo. Mas havia uma suavidade nos olhos dele enquanto ele continuava a estender a mão que a fez reconsiderar tudo aquilo. De qualquer forma, que utilidade teria jogar aquele jogo? Ela nunca tinha sido do tipo que brincava. Ela o queria, ambos sabiam disso._

_Entretanto, ela tomou o seu tempo para cruzar a distância entre eles, jogando para trás seus longos cabelos negros, permitindo que ele pudesse apreciar plenamente sua figura seminua. Todo aquele treinamento como uma guerreira do reino significava que ela tinha uma forma que muitas mulheres dariam a vida para ter e Sif não tinha pudores em mostrá-la a um amante tão apreciativo. Não havia nenhum sinal de impaciência nele enquanto ela se aproximava. Não havia rudeza na forma em que seus dedos se fecharam em torno da mão dela. Ela não tinha certeza se a falta de urgência era enervante ou excitante. Parecia que Loki era tão reservado e controlado em seus aposentos quanto era fora deles._

_Era como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Ele colocou a mão dela sobre seu peito; a solidez dos músculos sob o rico material da camisa a distraiu momentaneamente antes que ela percebesse que sua mão estava cobrindo o coração dele, que batia freneticamente. Antes que ela tivesse tempo para pensar mais sobre este assunto, uma das mãos de Loki veio deslizando em torno da pequenez de sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto dele. Sua outra mão estava se enredando no cabelo dela, a sensação de seus dedos se esfregando contra seu couro cabeludo conseguindo ser sensual e relaxante ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo fez seus joelhos curiosamente ficarem mais fracos e ela se aproximo ainda mais dele buscando apoio; ainda assim, fagulhas de calor passavam por todo o seu corpo. Oh Valhalla, tinha a sensação de que aquela seria uma noite que ela não esqueceria tão depressa. Inclinando o rosto em direção ao dele, ela esperou encontrá-lo sorrindo com aquele sorriso zombador diante do fato de que ela estava disposta a render-se a ele, mas, em vez disso, o rosto estava sério, seus olhos cheios de uma intensidade que a deixou desconfortável._

_Então, ele inclinou a cabeça para roçar seus lábios nos dela. Mais uma vez, ele parecia não ter pressa, seus lábios se movendo através dos dela suavemente a princípio, a língua dele somente entrando em sua boca quando ela o convidou. A maioria dos homens ficava cheia de pressa para passar logo aquela parte; eles pareciam ver o beijo como um ato superficial, que tinha que ser realizado para se chegar no sexo propriamente dito. Não Loki. Ah não, não Loki. Ele fazia do ato de beijar uma forma de arte. Sua língua dominava a boca dela antes de seduzi-la para entrar na sua. Seus dentes mordiam os lábios dela, com apenas a quantidade certa de pressão para fazer as mãos dela apertarem sua camisa. Num segundo, seus lábios passavam fugazmente sobre os dela fazendo-a se projetar para cima buscando mais pressão e, no próximo, sua boca desabava contra o dela, dura e beirando a uma violência que o guerreiro dentro dela apreciava. E ele tinha um gosto de nenhum outro homem havia tido antes. O vinho misturado com algo mais, algo fresco, frio e delicioso, algo que era puro Loki._

* * *

_Com um gemido de arrependimento, Sif se afastou para longe daquela maldita boca sedutora e passou as mãos pelo comprimento do peito dele. Ela deixou uma mão 'acidentalmente' escorregar mais para baixo, deslizando brevemente sobre a evidente proeminência bastante atrativa nas calças dele. Foi gratificante ouvir a ingestão aguda de ar vinda de Loki quando ela fez isso. Enrolando os dedos ao redor da barra da camisa dele, ela deu-lhe um puxão decisivo para cima. Felizmente, Loki foi mais prestativo, soltando-a para que ela pudesse puxar o material firmemente sobre seus braços e cabeça. O gesto bagunçou o cabelo dele ligeiramente e, de alguma forma, a visão daquelas mechas negras em desordem enviou outro raio de desejo diretamente através dela. Ela queria ver Loki completamente desarmado, com o cabelo preto despenteado, seu rosto ruborizado, com a boca inchada por causa de beijos._

_No momento em que ele jogou a camisa verde-escuro de lado, Sif percebeu que ela estava olhando-o fixamente. Enquanto seu olhar se desviava para o tronco recém-exposto, ela se resignou ao fato de que, se pudesse, olharia muito mais. Loki era realmente belo; talvez aquela fosse uma palavra boba para descrever a forma masculina, mas, naquele momento, ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma melhor. Ele possivelmente era o mais esguio dos guerreiros; de fato, ela realmente duvidava que houvesse um grama de gordura nele. Mas, apesar disso, ele era todo flexibilidade e músculos esculpidos e ela sabia por experiência própria o quanto de força jazia dentro daquela forma ágil._

_Não era como se ela não tivesse tido oportunidades antes daquele momento para admirar o corpo dele. Durante os dias mais quentes de treinamento, não era incomum que os guerreiros descartassem algumas de suas roupas. Ou que os homens fossem dar um mergulho em um rio ou lago particularmente convidativo durante uma das missões. Ela só não tinha realmente se preocupado em olhar, seu olhos sempre capturados pela forma dourada e musculosa do - Não! Ela não permitiria que seus pensamentos fossem por aquele caminho._

_Concentrando a sua atenção no homem em pé diante dela, Sif ergueu a mão para trilhar com um único dedo a pele pálida do peito dele. Não importava a reação de Loki, ela podia sentir sua própria respiração se tornar superficial com antecipação enquanto ela traçava a linha de pêlos escuros que levavam para dentro da calça dele. Quando Loki se moveu para contê-la, Sif afastou a mão dele para longe com um leve tapa, antes de se agachar, ficando quase de joelhos, para pressionar os lábios contra o cós da calça dele. Ele não era o único que podia usar a boca para obter um efeito devastador. Ela subiu o caminho de volta vagarosamente, sua boca acariciando-o com beijos demorados, sua língua ocasionalmente saindo para provar ainda mais dele e todo o tempo a mão dela se manteve acariciando a proeminência dura através da barreira da roupa dele. A mão de Loki se fechou em seu cabelo e o aumento do ritmo da respiração dele eram os únicos indícios de que suas carícias estavam tendo qualquer efeito sobre ele. E, ainda assim, as mudanças sutis na respiração dele a excitavam mais do que qualquer estímulo vocal em forma de gemidos altos ou grunhidos poderiam ter feito._

_Afundando os dentes divertidamente na cavidade da clavícula dele, Sif levantou os olhos para ele e uma onda de prazer dominou-a diante da simples visão dos lábios entreabertos e das pupilas dilatadas, diante da luxúria que estava escrita em todo rosto dele. Ela não resistiu quando a mão dele agarrou seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto para que ele pudesse beijá-la. Entretanto, ela mordeu a língua dele numa advertência quando ele levou uma mão para afastar a dela, que ainda estava provocando-o abaixo. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Se ele pensava que estava lidando com uma amante submissa, com uma mulher que ficaria passiva e aceitaria tudo, ele teria uma surpresa._

_Ele mordeu com mais força._

_Apenas o suficiente para doer um pouco. Mas a mão dele mais não fez nenhum esforço para remover a dela, então ela supôs que aquilo podia ser encarado como algum tipo de vitória. O roçar macio do polegar dele contra a pele sensível de seu pulso quase a fez ficar desastrada, mas a julgar pelo baixo suspiro que escapou da boca dele, indo para dentro da dela, parecia ser a sua maneira de excitá-la, em vez de uma tentativa de reafirmar seu domínio sobre ela. O material da calça dele era uma barreira muito grossa para seu toque ter o efeito que ela queria. Ela meio que esperava que ele protestasse quando ela começou a puxar o laço na calça dele, que ele protestasse diante do fato de que ela estava agindo de forma muito parecida com o homem naquele cenário. Ela esperava totalmente sentir a curva de seu sorriso do sorriso malicioso dele contra seus lábios._

_Seu próprio sorriso zombeteiro em resposta se extinguiu quando os cordões da calça dele revelaram-se extremamente difíceis de desatar. Como se eles parecessem se apertar a cada puxão dos dedos dela. Exasperada, ela se livrou dos braços dele e lançou um olhar acusador._

_O rosto do Loki era uma obra-prima de inocência._

_Ele não enganou Sif por um segundo. "Sem mágica." Sua voz tremeu um pouco e ela não tinha certeza se era de raiva ou frustração. De qualquer forma, ela não permitiria que Loki trouxesse seus pequenos truques para dentro do que eles estavam fazendo. Ela não queria nada das ilusões, nenhum dos jogos mentais. Se eles estavam indo para a cama, tinha que ser em igualdade de condições. _

_Loki lhe deu um olhar incrédulo. _

_"Estou falando sério," Sif disse com voz fria, severa. "Sem mágica. Ou eu vou embora agora mesmo."_

_Ele olhou-a solenemente; sua boca já não estava mais sorrindo._

_Por um momento horrível, Sif realmente acreditou que ele iria recusar, que ele iria dizer-lhe para ir embora. Ela sentiu que estava cerrando os punhos mais uma vez, tão forte que suas unhas curtas estavam se enterrando na carne da palma da mão. Seu coração batia forte com pânico, enquanto ela contemplava seu próximo passo. O orgulho por si só exigiria dela que cumprisse sua ameaça. Se ele a negasse, e ele tinha todo o direito de fazê-lo, então ela não poderia voltar atrás. Sujeição não estava na natureza dela. Nem estava na dele. No entanto, a magia estava._

_A testa de Loki se enrugou em uma careta que só podia significar mau agouro. Ele se afastou dela com passos cuidadosamente medidos, só falando quando estava diretamente atrás dela, a proximidade de seu corpo semi vestido enviaram uma carga elétrica através de seu corpo. "Está com medo, minha lady?" A mão de dedos longos varreu o cabelo dela para um lado, deixando a lateral da sua garganta exposta. A respiração dele dançou em cima de sua pele quando ele se inclinou para a frente para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "De alguns truques inconseqüentes?" Sua voz endureceu, com uma amargura subjacente rompendo seu tom melodioso de costume._

_Sif se viu tentando lembrar por que aquelas palavras soavam tão familiares. Um sentimento doentio de desânimo tomou conta do seu corpo quando ela percebeu que as palavras eram dela. Pretendidas como nada mais do que uma piada alegre durante um treinamento. Tudo parte da brincadeira entre os guerreiros. No entanto, Loki fez com que elas parecessem cruéis e vingativas. Ela lutou contra a vontade de pedir desculpas, dizer a ele o que todos sabiam, que a feitiçaria de Loki era tudo menos inconseqüente, que seus 'truques' havia salvado a vida deles mais vezes do que qualquer um deles se importava de lembrar. Ela raciocinou que ele sabia de tudo isso, sua arrogância vaidosa mais do que lhe assegurava disso. Se decidiu que não iria agradar o ego dele. Ela teve que tolerar insultos muito piores dos outros guerreiros e, se ela pôde suprimir a dor que aquilo havia lhe causado, então Loki poderia muito bem fazer o mesmo._

* * *

_No final, ela não disse nada, optando por distraí-lo da pequena briga, clamando seus lábios para mais um daqueles beijos maravilhosos. A boca dele estava dura e inflexível no começo, mas parecia que mesmo o Loki assustadoramente controlado não pôde resistir à tentação e logo estava beijando-a de volta com uma paixão que Sif nunca poderia ter imaginado que ele fosse capaz de demonstrar. A língua dela ansiosamente lutava contra a dele pelo domínio da situação, os dedos deslizando-se no cabelo para puxá-lo para mais perto, as mechas negras penteadas para trás e negras como a escuridão eram surpreendentemente macias e sedoosas ao toque._

_Ele se moveu abruptamente, puxando sua cabeça para trás, afastando-se das mãos dela. Sif teve que conter um gemido de frustração quando seus lábios deixaram os dela. Foi com uma certa dose de cautela que ela o viu sentar na beirada da magnífica cama. Mãos fortes nos quadris dela a puxaram para a frente e posicionaram-na entre as pernas dele, os dedos elegantes foram avançando ao longo de sua cintura, deslizando contra o laço intrincada do espartilho. Os olhos azuis esverdeados olharam para ela emoldurados por um rosto sério. Aparentemente o príncipe estava buscando sua permissão para continuar. Ela não tinha certeza se deveria ficar emocionada ou divertida com a aparente preocupação dele com a sua virtude._

_Com confiança, ela montou sobre as coxas dele. Aproveitando a ligeira diferença de altura, ela abaixou a boca para se chocar contra a dele, sua língua exigindo entrada mais uma vez. Dado que as mãos habilidosas que ele possuía tiveram pouco trabalho com os cordões, Sif deliberadamente se pressionou contra a dureza proeminente da parte de baixo do corpo dele. Ela adorou o arrepio que passou por ele antes que ele conseguisse detê-lo, adorou como a respiração dele parou um pouco em sua garganta enquanto ela se pressionava ainda mais. Diferentemente da maioria dos homens com quem ela tinha ido para a cama, Loki fazia com que ela conjecturasse, trabalhasse duro pela mais ínfima reação da parte dele. Era um desafio e Sif nunca tinha sido capaz de se afastar de um deles._

_O ar frio correu para acariciar sua pele, seguido rapidamente pelas mãos de Loki no momento em que o espartilho foi descartado no chão. Gemendo suavemente na boca dele, Sif se empurrou com mais força contra o seu corpo, o calor da pele nua dele contra a dela fazendo-a desejá-lo ainda mais. As ponta dos dedos de Loki traçaram preguiçosamente o contorno de sua coluna e seu toque era relativamente casto comparado com o que ela queria. Impaciente, Sif se esfregou contra os quadris dele, aprofundando o beijo enquanto ela fazia isso. Nunca tinha levado tanto tempo ir para cama com um homem antes; eles geralmente eram tão apressados. Até mesmo aqueles que procuravam agradar ainda faziam isso visando seu próprio objetivo final._

_O príncipe se afastou para dar-lhe um sorriso sarcástico. "Minha lady, nós já não discutimos isso?" Apesar de toda a suavidade de veludo em sua voz, havia uma sugestão subjacente de ameaça. "Eu vou ter você exatamente __quando __e __como__ eu desejar." Sua mão se espalhou firmemente contra a parte de baixo das costas dela, mantendo-a no lugar contra a evidência da excitação dele. Quando ele a inclinou para trás, mantendo contato entre as partes de baixo dos corpos, mas expondo seus seios para seu olhar ávido, um sorriso de lupino se espalhou em seus lábios finos. "Agüente firme." Era tanto uma advertência quanto um convite._

_Sif agarrou os braços dele, restringindo seus movimentos apenas o suficiente para lembrá-lo de que ela não era uma donzela incauta. Os olhos dele se estreitaram um pouco diante da ferroada das unhas dela se cravando nos músculos lisos, rígidos; entretanto, ele não disse nada para repreendê-la. Outra pequena vitória. Uma que ela logo esqueceu assim que a boca dele começou a trilhar beijos em sua garganta._

_Uma mão a mantinha firmemente segura, a outra mapeava as depressões e curvas de seu corpo, seu toque frustrantemente leve enquanto os dedos varriam sua clavícula, abaixo da linha de seu torso para mapear a plenitude de seus seios, roçando sobre seu umbigo só para chegar assustadoramente perto de onde ela queria desesperadamente que ele tocasse, na região entre as pernas. E, em seguida, o processo começava novamente. E mais uma vez. Cada vez a boca dele deslizava uma pouco mais para baixo no seu corpo. Sua língua e lábios eram suaves e quentes, em comparação com a pele áspera de suas mãos. O corpo dela estava tanto saboreando quanto lutando para absorver as sensações conflitantes que as carícias dele estavam evocando. Sif odiava a maneira com a qual ela estava se contorcendo debaixo das carícias dele, de como seu desejo por ele estava se tornando ridiculamente óbvio, mas quando os lábios dele finalmente se fecharam num mamilo sensível, ela desistiu de tentar segurar seus gemidos de prazer._

_Sua língua brincava com cada mamilo de cada vez, mudando tão rápido de um raio de lambidas lentas e afetuosas para a sucção implacável e então para uma abordagem suave novamente. Os dedos deslizaram sobre o máximo do corpo dela que ele poderia alcançar naquela posição, às vezes alcançando seu cabelo, às vezes acariciando ao longo das suas panturrilhas torneadas. Ela já tinha passado do estágio de se importar e se jogou desesperadamente contra ele; apesar das pressões de seus quadris contra os dela e da irregularidade da sua respiração, ele parecia notavelmente composto. Jogando a cabeça para trás e enterrando os dedos ainda mais fundo em sua carne, Sif sentiu como se estivesse a beira de explodir com toda a frustração crescendo dentro dela._

_Foi quase como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos quando se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido, com luxúria transformando sua voz culta em um grunhido rouco. "Implore."_

_"Não." Sif sacudiu a cabeça com veemência mesmo que o desejo quente tivesse inflamado suas veias diante do tom dominante das palavras. Ela nunca tinha pedido nada a alguém na sua vida, muito menos no ato sexual. E ela não faria isso agora._

_Ela riu ofegante com triunfo quando ele sibilou com raiva diante do desafio dela. Erguendo-a com facilidade, ele trocou as posições, de modo que agora ela estava deitada na cama e ele se inclinava sobre ela de uma maneira que Sif supôs que ela deveria achar intimidante. Teve o efeito oposto. Ela não podia mais esperar para que ele a tomasse, para que ele se enterrasse profundamente dentro dela e satisfizesse totalmente a ânsia que estava à beira deixá-la louca._

_Ela estendeu o corpo contra o puro branco dos lençóis, que tinham sido expostos sob a colcha verde quando o tecido escorregou para o chão, deleitando-se no quão suave e acolhedor eles pareciam contra sua pele nua. As pernas dela deslizaram por cima das coxas ainda vestidas de Loki, para então se embrulhar em torno de seus quadris estreitos, seus músculos se enrijecendo enquanto ela tentava puxá-lo para baixo, para mais perto dela, com um sorriso despreocupado brincando em seus lábios._

_O sorriso que ele concedeu a ela em resposta era tão absurdamente presunçoso quanto era sexy. As mãos dele se prenderam com força nas coxas de Sif, desgrudando as pernas dela da sua cintura e forçando-as de volta para cama, fazendo os dedos dos pés de Sif rasparem o mármore do chão. "Você. Vai. Implorar." Ele enunciou cada palavra ferozmente, possessivamente._

* * *

_**Teaser do Capítulo 3:**_

_'Eu te odeio.'_

_**Por favor, mandem reviews e deixem-me saber o que vocês estão pensando!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**N/A: **_Okie, mais um capítulo. Lembre-se sempre, se você leu, deixe um review. É muito importante para quem escreve e para quem traduz.

Obrigada a todas que fizeram isso. É por causa de vocês que vale a pena =)

Estou pensando em traduzir uma outra Sif/Loki (dessa vez BEEEM grande), mas preciso saber se há demanda para isso. Bom, espero que aproveitem, está muito caliente! =)

* * *

_**3/6**_

**_Capítulo 3_**

_Sif engoliu em seco, sem saber se ela estava com medo daquele lado da personalidade do Príncipe, que era mais selvagem, mais sombrio, ou se aquilo fazia sua fome por ele aumentar ainda mais. _

_Ele afundou-se lentamente entre as pernas dela, arrastando-a para a beira da cama com um puxão forte, quase violento. Levantando-se sobre os cotovelos, Sif franziu a testa ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se sobre o piso de mármore. Vê-lo numa posição tão submissa fez com que sua respiração ficasse presa na garganta; era estranhamente perverso, considerando que o orgulhoso e arrogante príncipe Loki estava ajoelhado diante dela... Ela se engasgou quando as mãos dele prenderam seus tornozelos, o contato inesperado fazendo-a perceber que atual escolha de posição que ele tinha feito não era nem de longe tão dócil e respeitosa como ela tinha suposto._

_Olhos azuis brilhantes se encontraram com os dela, e aquela maldita boca atraente se curvou para cima nos cantos, só o suficiente para fazê-la vibrar com a antecipação._

_Os dedos ainda firmemente envolvendo nos seus tornozelos, ele levantou sua perna até que o pé dela pousasse sobre os ombros dele. Virando a cabeça, ele deu um beijo leve contra o osso do seu tornozelo dela. "Ah, minha lady," sua voz teria soado triste, se não fosse o sorriso malicioso subjacente, "você deveria ter implorado quando teve a chance." Ele estava praticamente ronronando com auto-satisfação enquanto se concentrava na tarefa de fazê-la se contorcer sob seu toque._

_A princípio, Sif não estava certa sobre as intenções dele. Tudo que ela sabia era que ele estava prometendo algo. Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, era mais uma ameaça do que uma promessa, de dar a ela tamanho prazer que ela se rebaixaria ao gesto de implorar. Ela estava um pouco incrédula de que ele achasse aquilo realmente possível. A confiança dele - não a arrogância - nas suas habilidades como amante teria estado imensamente fora de lugar se ele não tivesse se provado mais do que capaz anteriormente._

_Conforme a boca dele percorria o comprimento da sua perna, Sif se permitiu relaxar e se apoiar na cama. Era surpreendente, ela pensou, o quão prazeroso era ser beijada e acariciada daquela maneira. Não houve necessidade de avisar Loki para ter cuidado com as várias contusões ainda escurecendo a pele dela, uma vez que ainda não estava totalmente curada da última batalha. O toque dele era extraordinariamente suave até ele que mordiscou rudemente o interior da sua coxa. A dor inesperada fez seus quadris subirem em direção a ele mesmo quando ela soltou um suspiro irritado de queixa._

_Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para deslizar os dedos ao redor da última das roupas íntimas dela e puxou-a para baixo, deslizando a peça sobre os quadris e expondo Sif totalmente à sua visão. Apesar de todos os seus esforços, Sif podia sentir o sangue correndo para suas bochechas. Ela não queria corar como se fosse uma tola inexperiente, mas era difícil quando o olhar dele passeava sobre ela da forma mais íntima possível._

_Ela podia sentir o calor da mão dele colando-se nela, tão perto, tão insuportavelmente perto que ela se contorceu para a frente em busca de contato. Ele imediatamente removeu a mão. Mal conseguindo conter seu gemido, Sif afundou as mãos nos lençóis da cama, torcendo os dedos em torno do material fresco, frio. Não iria implorar, ela resolveu com determinação obstinada; ela absolutamente não iria implorar para que Loki a tomasse. Ela não iria._

_Entretanto, era difícil. Tinha que admitir isso. Ele deixava as coisas imensamente difíceis com a maneira com a qual suas mãos fluíam para cima e para baixo nas coxas dela, sempre chegando tão dolorosamente perto de tocá-la, mas não tocando completamente. Sua boca pressionando beijos na parte interna das coxas com diferentes graus de maciez, algumas vezes uma mordida afiada, intensificando a experiência antes que a sua língua viesse na sequência, como uma carícia suave. Ela tomava goles profundos de ar em um esforço para garantir o controle sobre seu corpo, para se impedir de gritar por ele. Ela não daria aquela satisfação. Ele cederia diante dela. Ele era um homem. Eles eram absolutamente fracos quando se tratava de tentação carnal, certamente ele não poderia negar prazer a si mesmo por muito mais tempo._

_"Ah!" O gemido forçou passagem por seus lábios relutantes no instante em que seu corpo se arqueou se distanciando da cama e um calor inesperado se chocou contra sua umidade. Ele repetiu o gesto, desta vez mais lentamente, mais determinado. Aquela sensação de algo mais suave e flexível do que os dedos de um homem era nova para ela. A sondagem desconhecida parecia perversamente deliciosa, melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela tinha experimentado antes. Ela gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e se pressionando mais profundamente contra a maneira gloriosa com a qual ele estava acariciando-a. Levou vários momentos para que seus sentidos devastados compreendessem o que exatamente ele estava fazendo com ela. _

_Com o rosto em chamas com uma mistura decididamente ímpar de luxúria, vergonha e raiva, Sif lutou para levantar-se sobre os cotovelos. A fraqueza de seus membros a chocou, mas não tanto quanto a visão da boca de Loki beijando-a tão intimamente. Ele olhou para ela, os olhos dele brilhando de júbilo diante da sua indignação atrasada, mas ele não parou. E mesmo que Sif sentisse vergonha da própria permissividade, ela não queria que ele parasse. Ah, não, ela gritou com abandono enquanto a língua dele dançava sobre um ponto particularmente sensível, que nenhum outro homem parecia ter sido capaz de encontrar antes. Ela nunca queria que ele parasse. Nunca._

_Uma das mãos dele deslizou pelos lençóis para entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela. Um toque que ela achou estranhamente gentil e confortador, a solidez e força dos seus dedos entre os dela fazia parecer que aquela era a única ancora que ela ainda tinha com a realidade enquanto as ondas de prazer ardente começaram a agitar o corpo dela. Ela mal tinha consciência dos barulhos que passavam pelos seus lábios enquanto a outra mão dele explorava a umidade crescente entre as pernas dela. Naquele ponto, ela estava além do estágio de se importar, dificilmente capaz de registrar o fato de que aquilo era obra de Loki, que o irmãozinho do Thor era aquele que estava trazendo ao corpo dela tamanha satisfação. Ao mesmo tempo um rubor estúpido se estabeleceu sobre a pele clara de seu rosto enquanto ela gritava o nome dele. Cautelosamente, ele mergulhou os dedos dentro dela, a princípio lentamente e depois com mais força, graças a Valhalla. Suas carícias deveriam ter sido uma pálida imitação do ato que ela estava desejando tão desesperadamente, mas, de alguma forma, elas eram amaldiçoadamente boas, incrivelmente boas. Ele tinha que estar usando magia para conseguir aquilo, não havia nenhuma maneira que qualquer homem pudesse gerar tal prazer celestial sem alguma forma de feitiçaria._

_O tipo mais requintado de tensão foi se construindo gradualmente dentro do corpo dela, seus membros ficando quase dolorosamente tensos, de pura antecipação por uma libertação da qual ela estava começando a suspeitar que tinha apenas experimentado um leve eco antes daquele momento. Levando a mão livre para baixo, ela envolveu seus dedos profundamente nas mechas sedosas do cabelo dele, sua respiração chegando em pequenas ofegos e soluços, enquanto ele continuava a usar seus lábios, língua e dedos para provocar as mais maravilhosas sensações no corpo dela. Quando ela pensou que não poderia suportar aquilo por mais tempo, quando seu corpo se tensionou pelo toque dele, quando nome dele saiu repetidamente dos lábios dela, então, de repente, ele recuou._

_Frustração, crua e horrível, queimou através Sif, diante do fato ter sido privada da gratificação que ele havia prometido a ela tão livremente. Ela estava quase rosnando, os dedos se enterrando cruelmente no couro cabeludo dele, enquanto tentava desesperadamente puxá-lo mais perto, mais uma vez._

_A respiração dele, deliciosamente fria e refrescante, se espalhava contra sua carne exausta. "Que ímpeto," ele riu com alegria perversa, num gesto que só serviu para fazer com que ela se mexesse mais, tentando em vão chegar centímetros mais perto daquela boca esperta. Oh, como ela o odiava, o presunçoso, bilgesnipe irritante! Como ela desprezava a ele e os atos pervertidos que ele estava fazendo com ela. Atos que ela faria qualquer coisa para que ele repetisse novamente._

_"Loki, por favor." Ela nunca tinha ouvido seu tom tão suplicante antes. Por outro lado, ela nunca tinha se sentido tão angustiada antes, tão absurdamente excitada, pronto para se libertar e ao mesmo tempo se negando a isso._

_Os lábios dele pairaram sedutoramente sobre ela. "Sim, minha lady?"_

_Ela quase podia sentir o toque dele. Quase. Se ela pudesse apenas cruzar essa pequena distância entre eles, deslocar-se em direção a ele, puxar a cabeça dele de volta para ela... "Por favor." Foi praticamente um gemido e em algum lugar dentro Sif, alguma parte minúscula dela, uma parte que estava segurando a racionalidade com as pontas dos dedos, se encolheu de humilhação com a forma com a qual ela estava se contorcendo e implorando como uma prostituta debaixo daquele homem. Essa parte do seu ser decidiu que ela detestava Loki Odinson com todo o seu coração, que ela realmente o odiava por reduzi-la a isso, que ela iria se vingar daquela linda e zombeteira boca que ele possuía._

_Ela estava tão perto do limite que, quando a língua dele finalmente se dignou a acariciá-la de novo, custou apenas algumas carícias e a mera sugestão dos dedos dele movendo-se contra ela para levá-la ao ápice. Um momento prolongado de euforia deslumbrante, de êxtase frenético tão intenso que dançava em cima de uma linha tênue entre o prazer e a dor. Em seguida ondas de alívio extasiante batendo violentamente através dela, fazendo seu corpo estremecer com alegria arrebatadora. Com exceção de que Loki não seria aquele a garantir sua libertação tão facilmente. Sua língua e dedos continuaram a se mover dentro dela, seus lábios sugando forte, seus cuidados talentosos levando-a a um prazer ardente de novo e de novo antes de deixá-la sucumbir aos tremores de satisfação que assolaram seu corpo com tal força e poder que Sif sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgada. Pontos negros dançavam na frente dos seus olhos, sua mente estava em branco, com exceção de um único refrão repetitivo de "Loki, Loki, Loki!" Ela não tinha certeza se seus lábios estavam formando a palavra ou não, se ela estava gritando ou muito ofegante para isso, muito sobrepujada para fazer qualquer coisa além de murmurá-la debilmente._

* * *

_Levou alguns minutos para que ela se recuperasse, num processo que ela não tinha pressa de completar. Ela estava vagamente consciente dos movimentos de Loki quando liberou sua mão do que devia ter sido um desconfortável aperto nos cabelos dele. A mão dele escapou da dela antes que braços fortes e vigorosos a erguessem para posicioná-la plenamente na cama enorme._

_Aninhada contra o conforto aveludado do colchão, Sif sentiu a cama afundar com o peso de Loki quando ele veio descansar ao lado dela. O comprimento longo e rígido do seu corpo pressionado suavemente contra a lateral do corpo dela, a mão de dedos longos subindo para acariciar seu rosto, oh, tão carinhosamente. Relutantemente e com suas pálpebras pesadas com sonolência súbita, os olhos de Sif se abriram quando ela virou a cabeça para Loki._

_O Príncipe estava olhando para ela com olhos levemente arregalados de preocupação; estavam agora num tom de verde mais claro. Seus dentes estavam mordendo o lábio inferior, com algo que se parecia com ansiedade. Quem teria pensado que Loki era capaz de tal suavidade? Se ela não o conhecesse melhor poderia ter pensado que ele estava demonstrando uma expressão de afeição e que ele precisava de uma confirmação dela, apesar da evidência gritante do sucesso que ele havia obtido apenas alguns momentos antes._

_"__Eu te odeio," Sif murmurou, levantando uma mão para percorrer com admiração os músculos torneados do braço dele. Surpreendeu-a sentir o corpo dele ficar tenso diante do seu insulto brincalhão e testemunhar o olhar ferido que apareceu e fugiu dos olhos dele tão rapidamente que ela se perguntou se tinha imaginado. Deveria ter sido desnecessário acrescentar um "Por realmente me fazer implorar desse jeito," mas ela se viu esclarecendo o assunto, de qualquer maneira._

_Ela se virou de lado para que pudesse pressionar seu corpo contra o dele, energia e desejo surgindo novamente através dela quando a dureza da parte inferior do corpo dele colidiu com ela, sem impedimentos causados por quaisquer barreiras de roupa. Um frisson de pura necessidade se estalou dentro dela com aquela descoberta e, convidativamente, ela jogou a perna sobre o quadril dele, os dedos se enterrando na pele suave das costas torneadas enquanto ela puxava-o contra si._

_Aqueles olhos verdes-azulados brilhantes encaravam fixamente os dela, seu olhar nunca vacilando enquanto ele começava a se pressionar para dentro dela. Mesmo quando ela gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e apertando os olhos bem fechados com a incrível sensação de ser preenchida tão profundamente, tão completamente por ele, ela pôde sentir a intensidade do olhar dele sobre si. Graças a Valhalla, ele havia preparado-a com tanto cuidado; em comparação com todos os homens com quem ela já esteve, ele era excepcionalmente bem dotado. Um fato que, sem dúvida, ele não precisava ser lembrado ou de receber elogios sobre o assunto. Ele devia saber, é claro, que excelente amante ele era, como poderia não saber? De qualquer forma, ela sempre havia considerado-o vaidoso e presunçoso o suficiente quando se tratava de suas habilidades acadêmicas ou mágicas, sem que precisassem inchar ainda mais o seu ego em uma área totalmente diferente de perícia que ele possuía._

_Inesperadamente, ele foi gentil com ela quando começou a se mover para dentro e fora, conforme os ossos e músculos do corpo dele se pressionavam contra a suavidade contrastante das curvas dela. A boca dele roçou contra a dela com delicados beijos leves que permitiram que ela desse suspiros trêmulos procurando ar, enquanto, incrivelmente, ela sentia seu corpo mais uma vez ferver com a tensão. A voz dele, rouca, quase áspera de desejo por ela, sussurrava as coisas mais pecaminosas, mais perversas. As palavras dele por si só podiam fazer uma piscina de calor surgir dentro dela, fazê-la ficar cada vez mais molhada enquanto ela gemia por mais. Mais da voz dele no ouvido dela, mais do corpo dele se chocando no dela, simplesmente mais de tudo que era ele._

_Ele a leu tão bem, respondendo às necessidades que ela mal conseguia articular ou entender por si mesma, aprofundando suas investidas enquanto as mãos dela agarraram as nádegas dele. Seu ritmo constante, a forma como ele elevava os quadris dela ligeiramente e do ângulo em que ele penetrava nela de novo e de novo, tudo isso contribuiu para o atrito mais celestial entre eles. Sif se viu se aproximando da beira de um penhasco novamente, o conhecimento do prazer à sua espera apenas aumentando a sua excitação ansiosa conforme ele a levava inexoravelmente em direção e, em seguida, ao seu limite. A respiração dele estremeceu em seu ouvido, deixando-a mais excitada no momento em que ela se desfez nos braços de Loki, afundando os dentes violentamente em seu ombro em uma tentativa de impedir-se de gritar o nome dele._

_Loki parou, permitindo que o corpo dela enfrentasse as sensações ininterruptas, apenas voltando a se mover novamente quando o aperto dela, dos dentes e das mãos, afrouxou. Ele riu suavemente antes de inclinar o queixo dela, para que ela tivesse que encontrar seu olhar. Sif fez isso sem hesitar. Ela podia não estar acostumada às emoções devassas do sexo dele, mas ela preferia morrer a fazer o papel da virgem inocente._

_"Ah minha lady, não vê que este é o lugar ao qual você pertence?" Seus olhos, com tons de azul esverdeado, estavam febrilmente brilhantes quando ele sorriu ironicamente para ela. "Abaixo de mim. Implorando por mim. Submetendo-se a mim."_

_Ela cortou a risada sarcástica com um tapa no traseiro dele. Conforme o som da mão golpeando-o reverberou através do súbito silêncio do quarto, Sif soltou um suspiro horrorizado diante da sua ação violenta. Ela não tinha pensado antes do gesto. Seu instinto tinha sido de atacar, lutar fisicamente contra as palavras dele._

_Uma careta passou pelas belas feições de Loki antes que seus lábios mostrassem os dentes em um sorriso que só poderia ser descrito como feral. Com uma mão ele capturou os pulsos dela e puxou os braços acima da cabeça. "Temo que eu deva te conter" Seu tom era de desculpas, mas o calor em seus olhos não tinham nada daquilo. "Puramente para protegê-la de cometer tais atos terríveis de traição."_

_Os dedos dele deslizaram sedutoramente descendo sobre a pele sensível da parte interna do braço dela antes que Sif percebessem que as suas mãos ainda estavam presas em acima dela. Parecia que cordas de seda foram enroladas em volta dela. Puxando zangada contra suas amarras, Sif não pôde deixar de notar o brilho de êxtase que passou pelo rosto de Loki quando o corpo dela se agitou sob o seu. "Sem mágica." Ela odiou a nota de alarme que entrou em sua voz, fazia com que ela sentisse que estava expondo uma fraqueza diante dele. "Você prometeu!"_

_O sorriso de divertimento do Loki a fez querer esbofeteá-lo mais uma vez. Desta vez no rosto, para que ela pudesse tirar aquele irritante sentimento de superioridade das características muito bem esculpidas que ele possuía. "Eu não me lembro de ter dito tal coisa," ele respondeu com uma voz doce._

_Passando mentalmente pela conversa desde que chegara ali, Sif soltou um silvo contrariado. Ele estava certo, maldito. Ele não tinha feito nenhuma promessa. Não tinha dado a ela nenhuma garantia de que ele não iria usar sua magia contra ela e, o que era pior, ele tinha usado mágica, mas ela foi a pessoa que os fizera desviar do assunto, que tinha evitado o confronto. Ele realmente era o mais insuportável, o mais desonesto, o mais erótico... Oh maldição. Os pensamentos de Sif se tornaram cada vez mais incoerentes enquanto ele começou a investir dentro dela mais forte e mais rápido do que antes, um martelar impiedoso que garantiria a própria libertação dele._

_Apesar de sua fúria, Sif se viu se rendendo ao ritmo brutal. Seus quadris subiam e desciam em um esforço para manter o ritmo com ele. Apesar de suas mãos estarem atadas, ela foi capaz de envolver as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, um gesto que não foi desvalorizado, julgando pelo gemido silencioso que escapou dos lábios de Loki. Vagamente, através do ardor da sua própria necessidade carnal, Sif estava consciente de quão belo Loki estava nesse momento de abandono. Como seus lábios estavam cheios, num tom mais escuro de rosa em seu estado inchado atual, como o rosto dele beirava o etéreo enquanto o prazer contorcia suas feições, com seus olhos semicerrados, mechas de cabelo de cor de obsidiana emoldurando seu rosto conforme um leve tom rosado rastejava sobre a palidez habitual das suas bochechas. Ele chegou ao ápice com um suspiro baixo, aparentemente controlado e reservado, mesmo no momento de sensibilidade aumentada; mas não havia dúvida do que havia ocorrido, pela maneira como seu corpo tremeu contra o dela e pela umidade, excepcionalmente fria e gelada, que a inundou._

* * *

_Sem dizer nada, Loki a libertou das amarras de seda e envolveu seu corpo em volta do dela. Tudo sobre aquela noite tinha sido inesperado. Sua atração pelo príncipe mais novo. A reação fervorosa dele. A habilidade e paixão demonstrada por ele naqueles aposentos. Mas, acima de tudo isso, aquilo era de longe o mais surpreendente. Loki gostava de ficar abraçado? Era tão completamente desconcertante que Sif não teve a coragem de recusá-lo. Sua risada desdenhosa morreu no meio do caminho na sua garganta quando ele deixou escapar um suspiro de contentamento, com as mãos ainda movendo-se sobre o corpo dela, desta vez em círculos lentos destinados a acalmar e relaxá-la. Não era a sua prática habitual ficar depois do ato, mas ela sentiu que não seria nenhum sacrifício ficar só desta vez. Seus membros estavam tão pesados e satisfeitos que ela se sentia incapaz de se agitar, por qualquer razão._

_"Sif?" A voz de Loki estava tão baixa que foi quase inaudível. _

_Mal conseguindo ficar acordada, Sif inclinou a cabeça para trás, de modo que ela estava cara a cara com seu amante. Ela encontrou-se prendendo a respiração com o quão impressionantemente bonito ele era. Por que ela não tinha notado antes? Ela levantou a mão para acariciar suavemente seu rosto e observou atentamente como os olhos dele se fecharam levemente com seu toque. Como se ele tivesse saboreado aquilo, como se significasse algo para ele. Não era à toa que ele era tão bem sucedido com as mulheres, se ele fazia todas se sentirem daquele jeito._

_Ele abriu os olhos de novo, fixando-a com um olhar curiosamente faminto em suas profundezas verdes. "Você está contente?" Sob o tom refinado havia uma camada de vulnerabilidade e uma carência que perturbou Sif. "Eu agradei você?"_

_Atordoada, tudo que Sif pôde fazer foi assentir._

_O sorriso de júbilo que ele concedeu-lhe em troca não fez nada para diminuir a sensação de desconforto no estômago dela. Ela viu quando ele fechou os olhos, com os cílios longos escuros roçando o cinza pálido dos círculos abaixo. A visão dele era realmente de tirar o fôlego e ao vê-lo tão calmo, tão diferente de sua postura sarcástica de costume, fez seu coração doer com uma emoção que ela não quis examinar muito de perto. As mãos dele gradualmente interromperam seus movimentos lentos e graciosos nas costas dela; sua respiração se tornou profunda no instante em que o sono o reivindicou._

_As agitações tênues do canto dos pássaros do lado de fora indicava que estava perto de amanhecer. Não era à toa que ela estava tão exausta. Fechando os olhos com força contra a luz pálida que estava começando a se espalhar pelos aposentos, Sif forçou sua mente a se esvaziar de todos os pensamentos tolos sobre o príncipe que jazia ao seu lado. Ele era o Deus da Trapaça e das Mentiras, um mestre da manipulação e isso era tudo o que havia para ele._

* * *

**Teaser do Capítulo 4:**

'Eu me pergunto o quão forte você pode morder?'


End file.
